


There are two of 'em?!

by Kitten916



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten916/pseuds/Kitten916
Summary: Just when everyone thought that Yata Misaki was an only child, a girl shows up that looks just like him. It is revealed that they are identical twins.The king Suoh Mikoto already has a crush his clansman Misaki, but what will he do when there are two of them?What does HOMRA do when someone is suddenly targeting them?I do not own K Project. And this involves yaoi. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Yata Misaki's Twin Sister

The HOMRA gang were all sitting in the bar together. Mikoto and Anna were on the couch, Kusanagi and Tatara were behind the bar, and everyone else was scattered about everywhere.

"Hey Kamamoto, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Shohei asked. All eyes besides the kings turned towards the overweight male.

"No, I don't. What about Yata-san?" he asked, turning towards the brunette. Misaki looked up at the sudden question. A blush slightly filled out his cheeks, and he opened his mouth to answer when the bar door opened. They looked over to see a girl about 19, with chestnut brown hair that traveled down to the small of her back, big round hazel eyes, a thin but curvy body, and she looked just like Misaki.

 

"There's your answer," Misaki said, walking towards the girl. The girl stared at him for a second, seemingly calm.

"You're a bastard Misaki," she spoke softly. Misaki looked down in shame, with a sheepish smile on his face. At the sound of this new person's voice, Mikoto looked up and his eyes widened a fraction. The girl was the spitting image of Misaki, the difference being that one was male and the other was obviously female. The king felt his heart start beating a bit harder than it was before. Before anyone could know that he had a problem, though, he closed his eyes and blocked everything out. Or tried to, anyways.

"Ya, I know," the sound of Misaki's voice brought him back from his attempt to retreat into his mind.

"You never came to visit, either. I had to ask monkey where you were," the girl said, eyes finally narrowing in anger. While this was taking place, the other boys in HOMRA besides Kusanagi and Tatara, were practically drooling at the sight of Misaki's sister. They never knew that a girl version of Misaki would be that attractive.

"I'm sorry Mizuki, things were hectic when I left. Then I never had the chance to visit. I did email you all the time though!" he said, thinking that would calm her down. Mizuki sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head down for a moment.

"You're something else Misaki," she replied, looking over at him. Misaki only smiled and held out his arms. Mizuki smiled and hugged him. They each buried their faces in the other's shoulder, being the same height. Everyone else at the bar decided to stop staring and strike up another conversation to leave the twins alone. The bar itself was closed today, so it was just the members of HOMRA there.

"Its been lonely without you," Misaki mumbled, so only Mizuki could hear. Mizuki only sighed.

"Sleeping just hasn't been the same," she agreed. They then let go of each other.

"Come on, let's go to the bar so you can meet everyone in person," Misaki said, grin adorning his face. Mizuki gave a soft smile of her own and nodded. Intertwining their fingers together, Misaki led his twin to the bar and sat her down in the seat he was previously in. Then he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Mizuki, in return, let her arms rest on her brother's and relaxed against him. Everyone turned towards them, then blinked in surprise.

"You two are close, huh?" Kusanagi asked. A blush spread over Misaki's face, but he nodded in reply.

"This is my twin sister, Yata Mizuki," Misaki said.

 

"Yo!" the all greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back, smiling. She was soft-spoken compared to her brother, but they both gave off the same type of energy. They talked for the rest of the day, getting to know their vanguard's sister. Soon it was time for everyone to go home, so they all filed out of the bar with goodbyes and took off towards their own homes. When the twins were walking down the street, Mizuki spoke up once more. "So where do you live?"

"Um," Misaki hesitated. His apartment was crumbling and he was going to get kicked out soon. He also might have problems with the landlord. "I might be kicked out of my home. My landlord raised the rent a few months ago, and I haven't been able to pay it."

"Misaki! Why didn't you tell me?" Mizuki asked. Misaki sighed sadly.

"I didn't want to worry you," he replied back.

"Idiot, I would've helped you," she said. Misaki only shrugged. When they made it to the apartment, his old landlord was standing outside the door with a scowl on his face. Misaki's eyes widened. 'Shit.'

"You! You're not allowed back! Since you didn't have anything in that apartment anyways, go away! You're gone!" the old man said, waving his arms at the two. Then he walked into the crumbling building and slammed the door shut. Misaki flinched, as dust-like particles rained down from the building, and sighed.

"Yes, sir. Thanks for letting me stay," he said, bowing slightly. He knew that the other could hear him through the thin walls. He heard a muffled, "Ya, ya." Grabbing Mizuki's hand, he started walking away.

 

"What are you going to do?" his sister asked. Misaki only shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll call King and ask if we can stay at the bar tonight," he said. Mizuki furrowed her brows.

"I thought it was Kusanagi-san's bar?" she asked. Misaki nodded.

"It is, but King and Anna live upstairs," he replied. Mizuki only nodded, but squeezed her brother's hand slightly in comfort. Misaki managed a smile, and took his other hand out of his pocket to call Mikoto with his watch.

"Hello?" his husky voice came through the watch a few moments later, making Misaki shudder in slight arousal. He pushed the feeling away, however.

"Mikoto-san? I need to ask you a favor," Misaki said, his voice trembled slightly. The other just 'hm'-ed and Misaki continued after taking a deep breath. "Can Mizuki and I stay at the bar tonight? I got kicked out of my apartment."

There was silence for a moment before he heard a sigh. Misaki squeezed his eyes shut, thinking that he would say no. So his next words made the younger sigh with relief. "Of course you can stay. Why didn't you tell me that you were having issues with your apartment?"

"Um," Misaki didn't have an answer, and a huge blush spread across his cheeks as he tensed slightly. He didn't have an answer for his king.

"Just come over, the door isn't locked yet," Mikoto muttered, before hanging up. Misaki smiled and relaxed once more, though a blush was still on his face.

"Let's go then," Misaki said. Mizuki nodded, but didn't say anything. They didn't need words to convey how they felt. Their hands were intertwined together once more, giving each other silent comfort. Not many knew that Misaki was actually very submissive. He hid it from the world with his aggressive behavior. Of course he was very loud in general, but if you knew the right words to use and had the right amount of power behind them then he dropped the front he put up and became a very submissive boy. It was only a ten minute walk to the bar and they both cheered up a little to see that the lights were still on downstairs. They climbed up the stairs and Misaki opened the door for his sister. "After you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Misaki gave her a gentle smile in return and walked in after her. Kusanagi had already gone home for the night, as the bar was closed anyways. There seemed to be no one else down here.

"Lock the door behind you."

The twins jumped and turned to see Mikoto walk out of the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at their scared expressions. Misaki stuttered out an answer. "Y-yes, Mikoto-s-san."

Misaki turned and shakily turned the lock on the door. He was still slightly frightened by his King's sudden appearance, and it didn't help that he had a major crush on the man. He could feel the amber eyes staring at him. Then when Misaki turned around, Mikoto spoke up once more. "You two can sleep in the den."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Mizuki said. She wasn't as freaked out as her brother was. Yes, she jumped when he appeared suddenly, but she had calmed down in the minute since then. Mikoto sighed, running his hand through his spiked red hair.

"Call me Mikoto," he said. Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and headed upstairs. The twins could hear his chain rattle when he walked. While the twins were getting ready to head upstairs, Mikoto's heart was racing. He hadn't meant to scare them like that, and he never wanted to see those hazel eyes look at him like that. He sighed as he walked into his bedroom. It was mostly bare and didn't have anything personal in it.

Mikoto took a deep breath to get rid of the images in his head of hugging Misaki to his chest to try to calm the kid down. Thinking of having his small body pressed up against his was torture to him. He couldn't keep the images away, and they kept coming. His breathing sped up as he imagined the smaller boy looking up at him from his position, tears in the corner of his eyes. Behind his closed eyes, he saw the younger slide down to his knees and nuzzle his crotch behind his jeans. Mikoto's breath hitched and he opened his eyes abruptly. Looking down, he saw that he had an erection. He sighed in annoyance and glared at the wall. Instead of doing anything about it, he walked into his bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He then proceeded to take a long and cold shower before going to bed.

Meanwhile the twins were now in the den. The couch was enormous and big enough for at least three more people to join. Misaki sighed, and Mizuki looked over at him.

"What's wrong, niisan?" Mizuki asked. Misaki looked over at his sister, younger than him by a few minutes. The older shook his head slightly, looking up to the ceiling.

"Nothing, imouto," he replied. Mizuki huffed and knocked her forehead against his lightly.

"Don't give me that. I know something's on your mind," she said softly. Misaki only offered a small smile. "Niisan, is it Mikoto-san?"

Misaki's eyes closed, and another sigh escaped him. He nodded. "Ya. I have a crush on him, but I know he doesn't see me as anything other than a friend. He protects all his clansmen as if we were family. Our bond is stronger than blood. Except for our bond. But it's hard when you have a crush on someone that only see's you as a younger brother."

"I'm sure things will work out," Mizuki answered. Misaki laughed lightly.

"You sound like Tatara," he commented lightly. Mizuki only smiled.

"Hm. Let's go to bed, niisan" she replied. Misaki nodded and they both got up from the couch. Misaki took off his white shirt and black tank top, folding them carefully. Next he slid his belt off and let his pants fall to pool at his feet. He then folded those too, and put them on the coffee table. Mizuki was doing the same thing. She took her zip-up sweatshirt off, folding it. Then she took off the black tank top underneath it to take off her red bra. Putting her tank top back on, she felt her twin help her to take off her red skirt. Misaki folded the skirt and put it in her pile of clothes on the coffee table. They laid down on the couch, curling into one another and pulling one of the many blankets around them.

"Goodnight, niisan."

Goodnight, imouto."

~O~


	2. The Next Day

"Aw, look at how cute they look!"

"Why are their clothes on the table?"

"You can't sleep in your day clothes. Besides, they aren't naked."

Misaki woke up to voices around him and opened his eyes. He saw Kamamoto, Shohei, Eric, Bando, and Tatara standing around him and his sister. He glared at them sleepily, and then looked down at his sister. She was still sleeping. Then again, a train could go through the house and she still wouldn't wake up. Misaki found himself lying on his back, while Mizuki was curled up on his chest. Tatara was filming them.

"Go away," Misaki mumbled. He closed his eyes with a sigh and turned his head away from them. He heard them all laugh quietly before filing out of the room. Misaki opened his eyes once more when the door shut behind them. He turned to his sister and smiled at the peaceful look on her face. He leaned down and kissed his sister on the lips. "Wake up, imouto."

Mizuki's eyes fluttered open and identical hazel eyes looked at each other for a moment. Then Mizuki let a soft smile adorn her face, hazel eyes sparkling. She kissed him once again, a habit that they've had for a long time. They couldn't remember a time when they didn't. They knew that most people would never accept it, but they didn't care. Misaki and Mizuki never had sex, but they have explored each other many times before. It was a relationship that not many people would understand. "Good morning, niisan."

"Good morning," Misaki responded. They both stretched before getting up. Shivering slightly as the blanket was removed, they quickly got dressed before anyone came barging into the room. They intertwined their fingers and gave each other one last lingering kiss before they opened the door and headed downstairs to greet the others. Surprisingly when they got downstairs, Mikoto was already up. He never got up before noontime.

Amber eyes found their way over to the twins and his breath escaped him. Misaki looked utterly adorable with his messy hair. He hadn't put his hat on yet, so Mikoto had the chance to observe him. The younger yawned, one of his beautiful eyes closing in the process. Mikoto had to remember to breath. He forced himself to look away by closing his eyes. His eyes opened again, however, when a cigarette was pressed to his mouth. He looked up to see Kusanagi smirking at him, holding a lit cigarette in front of him. Mikoto sighed and accepted the cigarette between his lips. He breathed in and felt his body calm down slightly.

The bar was slightly quiet this morning, as everyone was busy eating. Kusanagi broke it while putting two plates of food in front of the twins with utensils for them. "You boys have to do rounds today."

"Yes, sir."

One by one, they finished their food and slowly walked out the door to start rounds. When everyone but Mikoto, Anna, Tatara, Kusanagi, and the twins were gone, Kusanagi spoke up again.

"Not that I mind, but why were you two sleeping here last night?" Before either of the brunettes could answer, their king decided to instead.

 

"Got kicked out of his apartment. I let them stay here," he said. Misaki suppressed a shudder while he continued to feed his sister. Kusanagi's eyebrows raised at Mikoto's statement.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Last night," Misaki mumbled, then put some food in his own mouth. Anna was looking at them through one of her marbles and frowned slightly. Misaki was sad. She hopped up from her place beside Mikoto and made her way over to the brunette male. She hugged his leg, as that's all she could reach from his position on a bar stool.  
"Don't be sad. You can stay here," she spoke softly. Misaki looked down in shock, his hazel eyes going wide.

"Of course you can," Kusanagi stated. "Although I don't have another bedroom, so you'd have to stay in the den."

"That's fine, it's us trespassing in your bar anyways," Mizuki spoke up. Kusanagi shook his head at the word trespassing, but didn't comment as he started to clean a glass. Tatara was collecting the plates that the boys had left and brought them out back to clean them. The bartender sighed as he watched his friend go back and forth from the bar to the kitchen. It was useless to try and stop him, because he'd keep doing it anyways.

"Well, I have to go on rounds. Imouto do you want to go with me, or stay here?" Misaki asked. Mizuki tilted her head slightly.

"I'll go with you," she said. Misaki grinned and kissed her cheek lightly, as they were in public now.

"I got an extra board for ya!" he called out, as he entered the kitchen with their plates. Mizuki only smiled softly and hopped off of the bar stool. Misaki's board was leaning up against the wall next to the door, and his hat was resting on top of it. He came back out with another board, this one was all red with a black HOMRA symbol on the back. Mizuki accepted the board and they walked out together, Misaki putting his hat back on.

Mikoto watched them go, amber eyes traveling over Misaki's baggy-clothed body. When the door closed behind them, Kusanagi cleared his throat. "Hm?"

"You need to stop staring at the kid if you aren't going to do anything about your attraction to him," he said. Anna only looked up at the redhead sitting next to her. Mikoto sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance. Kusanagi shook his head. "I know you don't want me to say anything, but you shouldn't hurt yourself like this. Tell him how you feel."

"What am I supposed to say?" Mikoto asked. He lit up another cigarette that he took out of his pocket. He blew smoke in the air. "Besides, now there's two of 'em. I can't, even if I wanted to."

"Do whatever you want Mikoto, but I hate to see you hurt yourself over something that you don't have to hurt over," Kusanagi said, going back to his glasses. Tatara chose not to say anything, knowing how stubborn his King was.

The twins, meanwhile, were riding down the sidewalks in silence. Misaki suddenly cursed as he realized that he forgot his bat. Mizuki looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my bat in case anything happens," he responded. Mizuki looked confused.

"You don't need any weapons niisan," she replied. Misaki nodded.

"I know, but I like using a bat," he replied, grin on his face. Mizuki only shook her head and continued on.

"Hey look! Its HOMRA's vanguard!" a voice shouted out ahead. Misaki looked towards it and groaned. It was the gang that he ran into the other day.

"Mizuki, these guys are gonna try and attack me. Maybe you too. Please stay back while I handle them," he said. Mizuki rolled her eyes. She didn't want to let him deal with them himself, there were at least fifteen guys there.

"Who's that with you?" another guy shouted. Mizuki raised an eyebrow at them and they both stopped in front the gang. They looked like trouble makers. "You ready for a beating, you punk?"

"Ha! You think so?" Misaki asked, acting tough. He knew his odds were against him. There were 15 of them, and only one of him. He knew his sister was with him, but he hoped that she'd stay out of the fight. And his bat was back at the bar.

"Heh," one of them laughed and lunged forward at the brunette. Misaki dodged and elbowed him in the spine as the guy stumbled past him. Then another ran forward, and Misaki ducked, punching him in the stomach, rolling underneath the blonde's legs to attack another of the gang. Misaki was holding his own until the last guy suddenly pulled out a knife. With a sadistic grin, the guy stabbed Misaki in the stomach. Misaki cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Mizuki's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. She abandoned the skateboard for the moment and ran forward. She punched the man in the face. When the satisfying crack was heard, she kicked him in gut hard. Doubling over, the man held his stomach. Mizuki used that opportunity to bring her knee up into the man's groin.

"Misaki," Mizuki breathed out when she turned and saw her brother on his knees. His hazel eyes were widened in shock and tears were gathered at the corner of his eyes. His hands were held up to where the knife was embedded in his stomach. It wasn't bleeding too badly, the knife blocking most of the blood from flowing. She knew not to take it out, or it would get worse. She kneeled in front of the injured boy and felt tears of her own gathering in her eyes.

"Hm? What do we have here?" a deep voice sounded behind her. She whipped her head around to see a man with dark blue hair, violet eyes, frameless glasses, and a blue uniform.

"Who are you?" she asked, weary of the look on his face. The man smiled, moving forward to the two.

"Munakata Reisi, captain of Scepter4. It looks like young Yata-kun needs help. What happened?" the man asked, as he carefully picked the boy up. Mizuki picked up both skateboards and followed the man to the hospital.

"A gang tried to beat up my brother, but Misaki was beating them instead. Until the last member pulled out a knife and stabbed him. So I took out the last gang member a few moments before you arrived," she explained, trying not to let her tears out. The captain of Scepter4 'hm'-ed and stepped into the hospital that they had arrived at. Everything else happened so fast. They took Misaki in the back and left Mizuki and Munakata out front. The male pulled out his pda and called someone.

"Suoh? I found your vanguard and his sister in a situation. I had to bring young Yata-kun to the hospital with a stab wound," he was cut off as Mikoto spoke.

"What happened?" his husky voice demanded. You could hear anger in his voice. So Munakata explained what he was told to the red king, and waited for his response. The red king sighed heavily and movement was heard as he got up from where he was sitting.

"I'll be right there," he said, hanging up. Munakata smiled and put his pda away before turning to Mizuki.

"He's on his way," he said. The young girl could only nod and hugged herself with a sigh. Munakata would've put his arm around her to comfort her, but he didn't think that Yata-kun would appreciate it if he found out. Or Suoh, for that matter. It was only five minutes later that Mikoto entered the hospital with little Anna in tow. Anna ran up to her new friend and Mizuki picked her up, placing the little girl on her hip.

"Do you know how he is?" Mikoto asked, making it seem like he wasn't nearly as worried as he really was. In his chest, his heart was beating fast in fear. He didn't know what he would do if his Misaki died. Munakata shook his head, that infuriating smile still on his face.

"I don't know, but now that you're here, I can take my leave. I hope that Yata-kun is okay," he said, leaving without waiting for a response. Mikoto narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering why that man had helped a red clansman in the first place. He shook it off though, grateful that he did though he would never admit it to anyone. Then the doctor came out, heading towards them. He recognized Mizuki, obviously seeing that she was his patient's sister.

"Yata-chan?" he asked. Mizuki nodded. He glanced slightly at Mikoto and Anna, but didn't say anything about them being there. "Yata-san is fine. He is lucky in the fact that the knife missed anything vital. He'll recover just fine."

~O~


	3. Recovery

"Misaki," Mizuki sighed out as she entered his room. His shirts were thrown out as they were covered in blood, so his upper body was exposed. Mizuki, Anna, and Mikoto could see the gauze around the stab wound. The doctor walked in behind them.

"This wound will only take about ten days to heal, provided that he take it easy. I see that you guys are from that HOMRA group, so I would advise that he stay here for most of that time. From rumors, this boy never stays still and is always on the move," the doctor said. He then looked towards the red king, sweat-dropping. "Well, if you don't mind him staying here of course."

"Ah," he agreed, nodding his head slightly. The doctor let out a breath a relief and checked to see that the boy had everything. The IV's were good and the wound was properly bandaged. After making sure his patient would be fine for the time being, he nodded in farewell before leaving the room. Mikoto was just staring at his crush, heart pounding. He knew that the other was going to be fine, but he still couldn't help but worry. He knew that Misaki rarely listened to reason so there was a chance that he'd try to escape the hospital and injure himself further.

"Huh?" Misaki slowly woke up, not recognizing where he was. The room was all white and smelled too clean. He wrinkled his nose up at the smell, and tried to get up. A large, warm hand gently pushed him back down. He looked up to see Mikoto looking down at him. A blush crossed Misaki's face, especially when he looked down and realized that he was shirtless.

"Stay," Mikoto said. Misaki nodded absently, but wondered how he had gotten there. He could sense his sister was there, but knew that she'd be fine. They could talk to each other afterwards.

"What happened?" Misaki asked.

"You got into a fight and got stabbed with a pocket knife," Mikoto responded. Misaki then remembered, seeing it in his mind. But he still couldn't figure out how he had gotten here. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the cute confused expression on his clansman's face. "The blue king found you and your sister, bringing you here."

"Why would he care?" Misaki asked, voice laced with confusion. Mikoto only shrugged and sat in the chair provided. He was about to tell Misaki that he was to stay in the hospital, when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Ah?" he answered.

"Is everything alright?" it was Tatara.

"Ah. Yata's in the hospital. Got stabbed. He's fine," he responded. Man of little words, he didn't feel like explaining it all the way. So he only told the man the basics.

"Oh? That's not good. Do they want him to stay?" Tatara asked.

"Ah," Mikoto agreed. Tatara made a noise of agreement.

"Makes sense. He'd never heal otherwise," the man said. "Well, we'll all come over when all of the boys get back."

"Ah. Bye," Mikoto replied. Tatara laughed lightly.

"Bye, Mikoto-san," Tatara said, hanging up. Misaki looked up at Mikoto. He was curious, but he'd never ask the man who it was.

"Tatara," he answered the unspoken question. Misaki nodded his head, looking away. Mikoto paused for a moment before he continued. "You'll be staying in the hospital to heal."

"What?!" Misaki yelled out, eyes wide. Mikoto looked at him, and Misaki immediately looked away in shame.

"You won't sit still. You'll be staying here. My orders," he added, just to make sure that the brat wouldn't try to escape.

"Yes, Mikoto-san," Misaki replied miserably. He really didn't want to stay here, but he if he was told to by his king and crush then he would. His twin helped him sit up in the bed. They all sat in silence for about fifteen minutes, before the rest of HOMRA walked into the room. Misaki's eyes widened. "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you Yata-san. You got injured, so we came to see how you're doing," Kamamato answered. Misaki sighed, but was grateful to know that they all cared. They chatted for a while, demanding explanations and teasing the young boy in the bed. When Misaki started to yawn too much, Kusanagi pushed everyone out, telling them that the brunette needed sleep. Mikoto took Anna and followed them out. When everyone was gone, Mizuki walked up to the bed once more. She sat down next to her brother and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was so scared when you got hurt," she said quietly, letting her tears finally fall down her face.

"Hey, don't cry," Misaki whispered, wiping her tears away. He placed his lips on his sister's gently, both of them letting their eyes flutter shut. When they broke apart, he spoke again. "I'll be fine. You know that. I'm just stuck in this place."

Mizuki laughed softly. When she saw her brother yawn once again, she smiled gently and laid down next to the other. She was careful of the wound on his stomach, but soon they both fell asleep after the long day they had.

~O~

The days in the hospital were so boring. Mizuki stayed the entire time, only leaving to shower every day and she had had to get new clothes on the second day. When she left, she had stupidly left just about everything behind and she knew that her parents would throw it away like they did when Misaki ran from home. They had their little boy and girl to take care of, so they didn't need the twins anymore.

The boys visited every day, dragging a seemingly reluctant king with them. Of course, no one beside Mikoto himself, Kusanagi, Anna, and Tatara knew that he really did want to go. His worry was getting better by the day and he just missed seeing Misaki all the time at the bar. Even when he was 'sleeping' on the couch, he'd just hear the younger arguing with the others. He seemed to be a very rude and energetic kid. Mikoto had seen glimpses of the real Misaki though. He had always kept an eye on him, since he joined HOMRA. He had, unfortunately, developed a crush the more he watched him. One that got worse as time went by.

On the tenth day of being in the hospital, Misaki was itching with energy. He was getting frustrated that he couldn't leave. He knew that his wound had basically already healed, but he still hadn't gotten the okay to leave yet. It was around the time that the boys and Anna would show up. Mizuki was curled up in his side, softly stroking his mostly healed wound. They heard footsteps down the hall, and knew it HOMRA from the king's chain rattling. Misaki leaned down and gave his sister a quick kiss on her soft lips before the others walked in. They had just separated when the door opened.

"Yo!" most of them called out. Misaki grinned.

"Hey guys!" he said back. Mikoto only proceeded to watch him, sitting in the only chair in the room. Anna climbed onto her guardian's lap and watched the others as well. She looked like a creepy doll.

"How are ya doing, Yata-san?" Kamamato asked. It was getting close to summer, so he was starting to lose his weight and grow his hair out.

"I'm fine. I can't wait to get out of this place!" he said, face twisting in a angered pout. Mikoto thought it was cute, though he didn't give any indication. Mizuki smiled at her brother's antics and lifted herself off the bed. Before Misaki could ask why, the doctor walked into the room.

"How are you boys and ladies doing?" he asked. They all responded with good, of course Mikoto only grunted. Misaki looked over at the man.

"Can I leave this place yet?" he asked, voice full of frustration. It was a daily ritual. The doctor would come in, and he'd ask if he could leave. The doctor smiled.

"I have to check the wound first," he replied, as he had every day. Everyone waited, holding their breath. The bar wasn't the same without Misaki's energy and rude comments. The doctor removed the white gauze that was wrapped around Misaki's waist. The wound was gone completely, not a trace to be found. The doctor pressed his hands lightly where the scar was and found that everything was back to normal. "You're all set to go, Yata-san."

"Yes!" he cheered, pumping his fist into the air. He climbed out of the bed as the doctor chuckled.

"I don't want to see you back here with another wound anytime soon, so try not to get hurt alright?" he said. Misaki grinned at the doctor.

"Can't promise you anything!" he replied. The doctor sighed.

"I know. A man can hope, can't he?" he asked, before leaving the room. Everyone laughed at that, Mikoto even lifted his lips a little. Everyone filed out again, waiting outside the building for their vanguard. Anna had left with Tatara and Kusanagi, leaving Mikoto in the chair. The redhead got up and moved over to the younger male. Seeing as Misaki didn't have any other clothes, Mikoto had brought one of his own shirts for him. The older had already planned to buy the younger clothes before he had gotten himself stabbed. Misaki looked up as Mikoto stopped in front of him. The younger blushed as he realized that he was still shirtless. Amusement danced in amber eyes, as Mikoto took out his other shirt for the other. It was one of his many white V-neck t-shirts. He held it out.

"Arms up," he commanded. Misaki's eyes widened, but he didn't protest. The blush on his cheeks darkened as he lifted his arms up. Mikoto gulped silently at the obedience of the other male. He slid the shirt on and actually smiled in amusement when he saw that it hung off of the other. Misaki looked away in embarrassment at having to wear the other's shirt.

"Thanks Mikoto-san," he said. Mikoto nodded and stepped to the side so Misaki could walk out. Checking out took no time at all, and Mikoto wouldn't let Misaki pay the bill. When they walked outside, everyone was surprised at the shirt he was wearing. It was at least two sizes too big.

"Whose shirt is that, Yata-san?" Kamamato asked. Misaki's blush returned and his eyes widened slightly.

"Um. Since mine were covered in blood, they threw them away. So..." he hesitated on it, so Mikoto finished his sentence.

"It's mine," his deep voice sent a slight shiver down Misaki's spine.

"Ah. We should get you clothes, huh?" Kusanagi asked. Misaki's eyes widened.

"No," he said, angrily. Kusanagi only put his hands up in a surrender gesture. Misaki sighed in relief under his breath, hoping that no one would notice.

While everyone was walking and joking around, Mikoto was having an internal struggle as he watched Misaki walk on in front of him. The lithe body moved in front of him while wearing his own shirt. It was very distracting. He couldn't stop the fantasies from forming in his head. All he wanted to do was pin him against one of these buildings and kiss him until they couldn't breathe. He wanted the other to writhe underneath him as he fucked him senseless. Mikoto almost swore when he felt his jeans tighten at his crotch. He was so aroused by the sight of Misaki walking in front of him.

But he also just wanted to wrap his arms around him, cuddle with him while they slept together, and be able to show even the littlest signs of affection. These new thoughts let his body calm down enough so it wasn't uncomfortable to walk home. Sighing, Mikoto knew he had to fix this problem soon. Or else he'd go insane.


	4. New Wardrobe

Misaki wasn't allowed to go on missions for a few days after getting out of the hospital. It was only the first day since coming back and he was already going insane. He sat at the bar with his head against the counter.

"Damn it! Why can't I go?! This is killing me!" he shouted, lifting his head to glare at Kusanagi. The bartender only looked at him with a shrug.

"You're still recovering from an injury. I don't want you back out for a few more days," the blonde stated. Misaki only sighed in frustration and let his head fall back onto the counter. Though he was careful to not damage the bar so the blonde wouldn't get mad at him. Mikoto was on the couch with Anna, hating that his Misaki was upset. But he had to agree with Kusanagi, Misaki shouldn't be out so soon. The younger wasn't trapped in the bar, but he couldn't go on patrols with the others. Mizuki had went shopping with Tatara for food so that they'd have something to eat tonight. Then an idea hit Mikoto.

"Yata, let's go. I'm taking you somewhere," Mikoto said while getting his lazy ass off the couch. Misaki lifted his head to look at his king with wide eyes. 

"Where?" he asked. Mikoto raised a red eyebrow, as if questioning why the other had asked.

"Can I go?" Anna asked, looking up at Mikoto. Mikoto sighed, but not unhappily. He couldn't care less if the little one wanted to go with them. 

"Sure," Mikoto answered. So together Mikoto, Anna, and Misaki left the bar with only one of them having a destination in mind. Walking down the streets, Anna used one of her red marbles to see everything in color. She wasn't sure why she could only see color through them, but she wasn't going to question it. Misaki grinned while watching the white-haired girl. When they made it their destination, Misaki glared at the redhead. 

"I thought I said that I didn't want anyone buying me clothes," he stated through gritted teeth, trying his hardest not to yell at his king. Mikoto grunted, putting out the cigarette that was previously hanging out of his mouth.

"I don't care what you said. I want to buy you clothes, so I'll buy you clothes," he said, giving Misaki a slightly smoldering look that had the brunette shivering. Misaki sighed, giving up.

"Fine," he agreed. Mikoto nodded his head before leading the two inside. Misaki looked at the other, thinking that he only needed a shirt or two. 

They didn't speak much, but Anna picked out a few things for the skateboarder. Of course, they were red but Misaki only grinned. By the time he had to try the clothes on, he had a huge pile. His eyes widened when he realized how much he had to try on. Mikoto only gave him a look, telling him to not argue. With a sigh, the other went into the changing rooms.

"I want to see them all on you, Yata-san," Anna said, looking up at him just before the door shut. Misaki could only nod with a slightly pained expression. Anna allowed herself to giggle softly. Behind the door, Misaki smiled softly at the sound. But then he turned to the pile of clothes.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. The first pair of pants he picked up were a pair picked out by Anna. They were dark red skinny jeans. He pulled them up with ease, realizing how thin he really was for the first time. Then he picked out a black tank top to go with it. He opened the door and saw Anna studying him through her marble to see the color properly. Mikoto's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the the other in skinny jeans.

"Ah," he agreed, seemingly uncaring. Misaki blushed and nodded. This continued where Misaki would try more clothes on and Mikoto would either agree or disagree. When he got to last item, Misaki blushed a deep red. It was a pair of shorts that were really small compared to his regular knee-length ones. They were just black jean shorts, but they made him blush. He sighed and put them on anyways. They only came down a few inches below his ass and they sat on his hips precariously. He sighed and realized that he didn't have another shirt to try on. 

When he stepped out, he refused to look at his king or Anna. So he missed the small smirk on Anna's face and the look of arousal on Mikoto's face before he was able to hide it. Mikoto's eyes roamed the lean muscles and the fair skin that stretched over it. Amber eyes then traveled down to the brunettes legs and how he looked in just those shorts. Mikoto couldn't even respond as his groin stirred to life. Seeing as Mikoto couldn't answer, Anna did.

"I like it," she said, looking at the other with her red eyes. Misaki turned to look at her, finally seeing the small smirk on her face. He could only sigh and turn back to the changing room. Mikoto watched Misaki's little ass swing slightly as he walked. He had never noticed that Misaki walked like that before until now. Of course until now, he had always seen him in baggy clothes. A few minutes later, Misaki came out in his normal clothes. Well his shorts and Mikoto's shirt. He put the clothes that he wasn't going to get in the area designated for it. 

"Let's go," Mikoto struggles to say. They made their way to pay for it, Mikoto not allowing any protests when he payed for all of the clothes. They were walking down the street when Mikoto spoke up again. "You will wear these, right?"

"Ya," Misaki said in defeat, knowing that he would never refuse his king unless absolutely necessary. Clothes were not something that he would argue about with the man. Anna was thinking to herself as they walked home together. She knew that Mikoto was in love with Misaki, even if the man only called it a crush. She also figured out that Misaki had a major crush on Mikoto. She'd talk to the skateboarder when they got back home. 

"Ah, you're back. That didn't take as long as I thought it would," Kusanagi commented when they walked into the bar. 

"Ah," Mikoto mumbled and all but collapsed on the couch. Kusanagi smirked when he saw the bag of clothes in the brunette's hand. Misaki looked away with a glare.

"So you accepted the clothes huh?" the bartender commented.

"Shut up," the younger muttered. Mikoto looked towards the skateboarder with a look that said, 'Don't argue about the damn clothes.' Misaki sighed but headed upstairs. Anna followed him and before the male could go into the den, she dragged him into her bedroom. "Huh? Anna?" 

"I need to talk to you," she said softly. Misaki blushed slightly at going into a female child's bedroom, but didn't pull away. When they entered the room, she took the bag of clothes and went to her bed. Dumping them on the bed, she started to go through them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Misaki asked awkwardly. Anna held back another smirk, keeping up a serious face.

"Mikoto is in love with you, but refuses to do anything about it," she stated bluntly. Misaki's face instantly turned bright red.

"Wh- What are you t-talking about?" he stuttered. She turned towards him with the short shorts and handed them to him. 

"I'm going to help you two get together. You would be able to help Mikoto heal as well as make him happy," she said. Misaki only sighed, seeing the look on her face. He didn't know how she managed to look determined while still keeping her face blank. He accepted the shorts and started taking his own off. Since Anna was still a child, he knew that she wouldn't care if he changed in front of her. He wasn't showing her anything private anyways. 

"Why are you deciding to help now?" he asked. He didn't hide his personality with Anna because he knew that she saw right through it. The shorts really did look good on him, he had to admit. He just wasn't used to wearing clothes that weren't at least a size too big. These actually fit him. 

"I've watched Mikoto suffer enough," she said. Turning back to find a shirt, she pulled out a red marble to see what would look good. Sometimes it was a pain having to look through a tiny marble to see in color, but she never actually complained. "Tatara and Kusanagi had a different plan to torture the both of you. So I decided to only torture Mikoto."

Misaki laughed at that. He took his shirt off without having to be asked, waiting for a shirt to be handed to him. "I've got to admit. With the clothes you picked out, we'll probably do a good job."

"Exactly," was her only comment before she handed him a tank top that was dark red at the bottom, but then faded to black as it went up. He tugged it on before fixing his beanie. Before he could walk back out of the room, Anna tugged the beanie off. 

"Ah! Why would you take that away from me?" he cried out. Anna only shook her head. It wouldn't go with his outfit. Plus she knew Mikoto loved it when the skateboarders hair was all messy. She didn't know why, but he liked it. "Hah, fine"

Misaki gave in and opened the door. He was surprised to find Kusanagi in front of the door. He looked over Misaki with a smirk. 

"I was going to ask why were in the princess' room, but now I know the answer," he commented, giving the other a thumbs up. Anna only nodded, back to her blank politeness. Kusanagi ruffled the brunettes hair, adding to that sexy 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look. Misaki clicked his tongue and pushed the other's hand away. "Go downstairs. Your sister was looking for you."

"Alright, alright. Just don't do that to my hair," he grumbled, heading back downstairs.

"Oh, and by the way?" Kusanagi stopped him at the first step. His voice was quiet enough so nobody downstairs would be able know what he was saying. Misaki looked back over his shoulder at the blonde. "Everyone's back. Just a fair warning."

"Fuck," Misaki whispered, eyes widening. Kusanagi smirked.

"No need to be nervous. You do look great," he said, looking him over once more. Misaki rolled his eyes and continued downstairs. When he got to the bottom, everyone turned towards him. Mikoto opened his eyes when he heard everyone go quiet. When he saw what his Misaki was wearing, eyes eyes almost bulged out. With the outfit you could see that even with lean muscle, he still had a slight feminine curve to his body. What topped it all off was the fact that he didn't have his beanie on, so his hair was sticking up at all angles. It looked like he had honestly just had sex.

"Wow. What's with the change in wardrobe, Yata-san?" Chitose asked, eyes wide. Misaki growled at him.

"Shut up! Anna picked out most of my new clothes! Blame her!" he said loudly, trying to defend himself. Of course Chitose loved to look at girls, but he also appreciated boys. Most of the members of HOMRA were bisexual. It also didn't help anybody that Misaki had feminine curves to his lean muscles. Anna came down next with Kusanagi right behind her. Misaki huffed and went to find his sister in the kitchen. As he was walking, every pair of eyes besides Anna's went to Misaki's ass. They never realized that Misaki's ass swayed slightly when he walked. The guys' pants all became a little too tight for comfort.


	5. Together

When Misaki got into the kitchen, he saw his twin and Tatara putting food away. Mizuki turned to greet him and her eyes went wide.  
"Hey. What made you change your style?" she asked. Misaki felt his face getting warm as a blush spread across his cheeks.  
"Mikoto brought me clothes shopping. Anna decided to join and picked out most of my clothes," he mumbled out, looking anywhere besides the other two. Mizuki laughed.  
"I nagged you for years to change your style and stop wearing baggy clothes. At least you listened to somebody," she said. Misaki huffed and moved forward to help with the groceries. It took a few minutes, but it eventually got done. By now it was around 5 in the evening.  
"Go and hang out with the others, Misaki. Tatara and I are going to make dinner for everyone," Mizuki said. Misaki nodded.  
"Alright," he said. He gave his sister a quick kiss when Tatara had his head buried in a cabinet facing away from them. Misaki then walked out of the kitchen and into the bar area. All the boys were joking and rowdy with each other. Misaki took a seat at the bar, watching the others for a moment.  
"It's almost time for Kamamoto to start getting attention from all the girls," Chitose grumbled. Thinking about it made him depressed already.  
"Haha! Are you going to try and fatten him up again this year?" Shohei asked, laughing at the others face.  
"Ah, fuck off. Just 'cause you don't care," Chitose said.  
"I don't get that much attention," Kamamoto said quietly, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Everyone turned to him incredulously.  
"Ya you do," Mikoto muttered from his place on the couch. He hadn't bothered to open his eyes, though. Anna giggled quietly, making the edge of Mikoto's mouth tug upwards slightly. Everyone laughed at the kings comment. Kamamoto's face turned even more red. Misaki was laughing so hard, that he fell off of the bar stool. Mikoto had gotten up to get a drink at the bar. When he saw that Misaki had fallen on the floor, he reached down to pick him up. Because of tight space, Misaki ended up pressed flat against the redhead. Misaki looked up at Mikoto, accidentally pressing his ass against the others groin. Mikoto's breath was lost on him for a moment, though his facial expression didn't change. When Misaki felt the other grow slightly against his ass, a blush spread across his cheeks.  
"Here you go Mikoto," Kusanagi pushed a drink towards the king. When the redhead looked up towards his friend, Kusanagi winked at him. Mikoto's cheeks warmed slightly as he picked up the drink and went back to the couch. Anna smiled up at him, Mikoto only sighed.  
"Thanks Mikoto-san," Misaki said softly to the other. Mikoto looked over to him, amber eyes smoldering slightly.  
"Ah."  
Misaki turned back to everyone else, not aware that Mikoto was watching him now. Mikoto was seriously thinking of just dragging the brunette into his room tonight and fucking him into his mattress until the other couldn't walk. Thirty minutes of everyone talking to each other and subtly staring at Misaki, dinner was ready. Tatara and Mizuki came out with the food for everyone, and Mizuki dragged Misaki towards the other couch to eat with him.  
"Ya, ya. Don't drag me," Misaki complained. Mizuki rolled her eyes.  
"You'll live. Stop complaining," she said. Misaki sat down on the couch against the arm rest and Mizuki sat on his lap with her back facing the arm rest. Mikoto gulped at seeing them like that. They really were identical. Their bodies were almost the exact same, with only 3 differences. One had longer hair, boobs, and they both were different between their legs. Mikoto was of course bisexual along with most of HOMRA. The boys who weren't, Bando and Dewa, were completely gay. It was one of those weird things that wasn't planned but they all accepted it. Of course, no one in the group had ever gotten together in any way. They preferred it to be more like a family. Mikoto and Misaki were the only ones who had ever fallen in love within HOMRA.  
"So how was shopping?" Mizuki asked, also directing the question at Anna. Anna's eyes sparkled.  
"Amazing. Misaki tried on everything that I picked out. Not all of them fit, but he did try. Of course all of the ones Mikoto picked out fit Yata-san perfectly," she said. It wasn't often that you could get Anna to talk a lot. You just had to pick the right topic.  
"Aw, that's sweet," Mizuki replied with a smile. Misaki huffed while feeding his twin off of the plate. They often ate off of each other's plates. No one questioned it.  
"Yata-chan?" Mikoto suddenly spoke up, having finished his food. Mizuki looked up at him.  
"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Mikoto almost hesitated with what he wanted to say, but he figured that would be out of character. So he stated it bluntly.  
"Do you want to join HOMRA officially?" he asked, amber eyes staring at her. Her eyes widened, as did Misaki's. He didn't know if Mikoto had wanted her to join, but kind of wanted it. Mikoto was now only more amazing in his eyes for this. You could almost see the pleasured stars in the kid's eyes.  
"S-Sure," she answered, surprised that he even asked. Mikoto nodded and raised an eyebrow to tell her to go over to him. So she stood up and stopped in front of the redhead. She took his outstretched hand that was covered in his aura. His hand felt warm in hers. That warmth traveled up her arm and filled out her entire body. The red flames were the physical indication. A moment later, they receded into her own body and created the insignia on her lower hip towards the left side. "It's amazing, and so warm."  
"Ah," he responded with a slight smile. He was glad that she had accepted it, and that his flames had accepted her. The boys all cheered, as they now considered her their sister as well. She couldn't help but smile.  
After dinner, Mikoto and Misaki somehow found themselves going to get ice cream together. Misaki had butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous being alone with his king. Earlier, Anna had been with him so he was fine. He had never been alone with the other man before. He could feel the warmth of the red aura and tried his best to calm down. All too soon they had made it the ice cream stand.  
"What can I get for you?" the man asked. Mikoto looked over to Misaki, as if telling him to order first.  
"U-um," Misaki took that initiative and looked at what they had. "Can I get vanilla in a cone?"  
"Sure, and what about you?" he asked, turning to Mikoto. The redhead sighed.  
"Strawberry. Cone," he said.  
"A-alright, it'll only be a minute," he said.  
A few minutes later, they were walking lazily back to the bar. There was a comfortable silence around them as they ate their ice cream. Misaki had started to lick all around it so it wouldn't melt on his hand. Of course, Mikoto saw him doing this and couldn't help but stare at him. His pants were getting a little too tight as Misaki continued to eat his. Passing a trash, Mikoto threw his half-eaten ice cream out. It was just the cone left, which he didn't really like anyways.  
Misaki was oblivious to the fact that Mikoto was watching him as he watched people pass them. When Misaki had finished his ice cream, Mikoto grabbed the younger boy and dragged him into the nearest empty alley. He pinned him against the wall using his own body and pressed his lips against Misaki's slightly cold ones. He could taste the vanilla on the other's lips. Misaki's eyes widened, but he quickly accepted the kiss. When he felt that he was being kissed back, Mikoto grabbed Misaki's waist and pulled him even closer to his own body.  
"Mikoto-san," Misaki breathed out once the other had moved away from the boy's soft lips. The redhead traveled down to the other's neck and quickly found his sweet spot, making the other moan softly. Misaki's thin, strong arms came up to wrap around his king's neck. Mikoto's right hand left the boy's waist to slip underneath the brunette's shirt. He started to rub the younger's nipples softly, making the other gasp at the pleasure that it created.  
"Yata," the man mumbled against the brunette's skin. He removed his hand and wrapped both arms around Misaki's waist. The redhead sighed softly in content into the other's neck, just enjoying the warmth the other gave off. "I want you to be mine."  
"Mikoto-san?" Misaki gasped in disbelief. His love actually returned his feelings? "I would love to. I want to be yours forever. What about my sister?"  
"I fell in love with you over the time you've been apart of HOMRA. I don't want to pull you away from your sister just to be with me," Mikoto mumbled, an uncharacteristic blush appearing on his face. Misaki sighed in relief and hugged Mikoto closer to him.  
"I fell in love with you too," he whispered, half hoping that he had said it too quietly. The feeling of Mikoto's arms tightening around his body let him know that he had indeed heard him. Mikoto lifted his head and gave his new boyfriend a quick but loving kiss before he broke away. Misaki shivered slightly at the loss in warmth.  
"Let's go home," Mikoto mumbled, his face heating up slightly. It was almost unnoticeable, but Misaki caught it. Misaki grinned and nodded his head.  
"Ya," he agreed. Together they made their way home, which they realized was only a few moments away. They hadn't realized how close they were to being at the bar once more. When they walked inside, and Mikoto kissed Misaki's forehead before letting him take off upstairs for something. Everyone caught it, and the stares caused Misaki's face to burn bright red as he hurried upstairs.  
"So, you finally told him," Kusanagi stated. Mikoto looked up at his blonde friend.  
"Ah," he agreed, a tiny almost unnoticeable smile on his face.  
"Awe, so that sexy ass is taken?" Chitose asked, pout on his face. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at his clansman.  
"Ah, so don't touch him," he said, the last part almost an afterthought. Tatara grinned softly.  
"I think it's cute," he stated. Mikoto merely looked at him. Anna looked up at her guardian that she saw as her father figure.  
"Does this mean that I'll have two dads, Mikoto?" she asked, expression innocent. Mikoto's face burned as bright as his flames. Very uncharacteristic, but he couldn't help it with her seemingly innocent statement.  
"...Ah," he hesitated. Anna allowed a small smile to spread across her face. It would be nice to have a mother-type figure since Misaki kind of was like a mother hen towards her anyways. All was seemingly well in the walls of HOMRA this night. Little did any of them know that someone was watching, wanting to kill the red king. A grin spread across the man's face as he heard the conversation. He had now found a way to gain the man's attention. He only had to act now.


	6. What?!

After Misaki and Mikoto got home, they hung out downstairs until everyone left. Mizuki had accepted Mikoto and Misaki's relationship.

"Yata," Mikoto said. Both twins looked over at him, which he wanted. Despite not being with the girl, he figured that he wouldn't split them apart until they were ready to separate once more. "Let's go upstairs to bed."

"O-okay," they both stuttered out, identical hazel eyes wide as they looked towards the redhead. Said man suppressed a shiver at the looks. He nodded and then headed upstairs. The twins exchanged almost identical looks of surprise of the events of that day. Misaki then smiled and moved forward to hug Mizuki. She accepted the hug and buried her face into his shoulder. Mikoto looked on silently from the stairs. He had removed his chain temporarily so that the other two couldn't hear him.

"You okay?" Misaki asked, frowning. He sensed that something was bothering his sister. Mizuki let out a shaky breath.

"Ya, I just have a bad feeling that something's gonna happen tomorrow. I'm just nervous about it," she mumbled. Misaki sighed and hugged her closer, while Mikoto frowned at his spot on the step. Misaki pulled back enough so that he could press comforting lips against Mizuki's forehead, trying to break away from his sister slowly. They would still be close, but not as much as before. 

"Everything will be alright. Even if something does happen, I'll always be there to protect you," he said softly. Mizuki smiled and pressed her lips briefly against his cheek, as if to accept what he said. Mikoto allowed an unseen smile to grace his face before he silently made his way upstairs to wait for the other two. A few moments after he had taken his shirt off, he heard the twins stop in his doorway. Misaki's eyes were wide at seeing his muscular front, while Mizuki smirked at her brother's reaction.

"Whoa," the brunette unconsciously let slip out. Mikoto let a smirk cross his usually emotionless face. He saw a blush starting to form on Misaki's face and tilted his head slightly.

"You can come in, ya know," he spoke, deep voices sending visible shivers down Misaki's spine. Mizuki grabbed Misaki's hand and dragged him into the room. Mikoto pulled them both to his chest in a brief hug before releasing them. He could see a blush on both of their faces, this time. "Let's sleep."

The other two only nodded, getting ready for bed. Meaning that Misaki took everything but his boxers off with a dark red face, and Mizuki took everything but her shirt and panties off. Then they looked towards Mikoto, who had on a pair of sleep pants resting on his hips. Misaki could somehow tell that he had on nothing underneath them. Mikoto got into the bed, laying on his back. The other two got in and cuddled into him on either side.

"Good night," the twins muttered. Mikoto nodded and closed his eyes.

"Good night."

He didn't know how he managed to fall asleep with Misaki's dick pressed against his left leg. He did though, after a few minutes of listening to the other two breathing steadily in sleep.

~O~

The next day had everyone once again gathered in Kusanagi's bar. Mikoto was on the couch with Anna next to him silently. The rest were spread out and waiting for the twins to finish making breakfast out back. It was only a few more minutes when the two came out with many plates balanced on their arms. Each one of them grabbed one, leaving only one plate left which you know is shared by the twins.

"So what's there to do today?" Chitose asked around the food in his mouth. Kusanagi sighed.

"Don't eat with your mouth full. And you guys only have patrol after breakfast. Yata-chan can go with Yata-chan," he said. Kamamato laughed.

"That'll get confusing," he stated, not really hungry. He only ate the food he was given because it was so good. Though because summer was coming, Misaki knew to not give the blonde as much food as he usually ate. Kusanagi sighed.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"So the Chihuahua gets a partner now?" Eric asked in English. Misaki only huffed at the one word he recognized before going back to feeding his sister. Mikoto looked over to Eric with a seemingly blank expression, though if you looked carefully you could see the anger in his eyes.

"Be nice," he said. Everyone looked towards him in shock until they remembered that Misaki was now going out with the redhead. Then they only shook their heads and went back to their food. After breakfast, Tatara washed the breakfast dishes while the boys and Mizuki went on patrol. Anna sat beside Mikoto inspecting her marbles. She had a bad feeling, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Tatara came out then, having done his task. He caught the worried look on the little girl's face.

"What's wrong Anna?" he asked. The girl only shook her head, not quite knowing herself. Mikoto frowned, remembering that last night Mizuki had a bad feeling. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he left it alone.

Back with the twins, they were just walking around with a skateboard tucked under the boy's arm. Today he was wearing his dark red skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and his black and red knee-high combat boots that he had also gotten on his shopping trip. Mizuki was wearing Misaki's shorts from yesterday and a red tank top with sneakers.

"So what do you usually do on patrols?" Mizuki asked. Misaki looked over at her, grin wider than usual as he was in public.

"Make sure there's no trouble. If there is, we stop it," he explained. Mizuki nodded in understanding before grabbing her brother's hand. Misaki frowned in confusion at her before shrugging. Mizuki could sense someone watching them, and she didn't like it.

"There's someone watching us," Mizuki whispered to her brother. Misaki tensed, subtly looking around.

"He he he. Looking for me?" a foreign male voice said directly behind them. Misaki and Mizuki both widened their eyes and stopped, tensing. Their HOMRA marks flared up, a red aura surrounding them in an attempt to protect them. The man behind them laughed at the efforts. "What do you think that's going to do?"

Suddenly, they couldn't see anything. Misaki cried out in panic, not being able to fight back either. Their bodies seemed frozen. He shouted. "Let us go!"

"Haha, I think not," the man said. Cloths were pushed to their mouths, and they couldn't see it coming.

"Who are you?" Mizuki mumbled through the cloth, feeling tired. The man sighed.

"I'm a strain working for the colorless king, who wants your king dead," the man said. That's the last thing that the twins heard before they passed out.

~O~

"Has anyone seen the Yata twins?" Kusanagi asked when all the other boys were back. Mikoto, who was in a light doze, opened his eyes with a glare.

"Don't tell me you lost them," he growled out. Suddenly Kamamoto burst through the door with Misaki's skateboard. His sunglasses were missing, his face was pale white, and he had a panicked expression on his face.

"The twins were kidnapped! I saw it happen, but I couldn't get to them in time. I tried following the van they were put in, but I lost them. I don't know who it was, he had blocked out his appearance. I heard his last words to them before they passed out though," the blonde stopped to get in gasping breaths. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the twins died. Mikoto stood up abruptly.

"What did he say?" the redhead asked, his deep angered voice sending shivers of fear down his clansmens' spines. Kamamoto gulped before responding.

"'I'm a strain working for the colorless king, who wants your king dead'," he replied, tears running down his thinning face. Mikoto closed his eyes, trying to calm down so he wouldn't burn his friend's bar down. Once he had calmed down enough, he walked out the door without a word, pulling his cell phone out as he did. No one in the bar moved as the door shut, and they didn't want to say anything. This was a direct attack against their king. Taking their vanguard and the king's boyfriend and his sister. The twins were strong, so they knew that the strain must have been even stronger.

Mikoto lit the cigarette in between his lips and blew out the smoke. His body calmed down slightly as the nicotine ran through its course. He scrolled down to the blue king's phone number in his pda. He would swallow his pride because this had to do with another king. Pressing send, he waited for the other to pick up.

"Munakata Reisi speaking."

"Ah. Munakata, I need your help," Mikoto said. He heard the other chuckle.

"And what do you need help with, oh mighty red king?" the blue asked. Mikoto gritted his teeth.

"Cut the shit, Munakata. My twins were kidnapped from me," he spoke.

"Your twins?" the other asked, unsure as to who he meant. In the background he heard Fushimi.

"Misaki and Mizuki Yata. What happened?" the other must have been on speaker phone in his office. But he heard a slight panic in the younger's voice. Mikoto sighed.  
"The colorless king is trying to get to me I guess. He sent a strain to kidnap my twins. Kamamato came bursting through the bar doors with Yata's skateboard and beanie," the red king spoke, irritation starting to leak into his voice.

"I'll start the search on my own," Fushimi said. Mikoto heard a door slam not two seconds later.

"Why do you care for them so much?" Mikoto heard Munakata ask. Mikoto sighed.

"Misaki is mine, and she is one of my clansmen," he growled out. Munakata's eye widened as he realized what the other meant.

"It's just like you to get your boyfriend taken from you. When did you start going out?" the other asked. Mikoto suppressed the urge to sigh once more.

"Yesterday," he responded. Munakata sighed this time.

"Only you. We'll find them, Suoh. Don't worry," Munakata said.

"Ah," Mikoto responded, allowing all his emotions that he was feeling in that one response. Munakata knew that he needed to find those two as quickly as possible before Mikoto allowed his flames to control him in his grief. He couldn't afford that, for his levels were too high as it was. Getting off the phone, Munakata followed his third-in-command. He didn't want to tell the other that Mikoto was going out with the one boy that Fushimi was protective over. He didn't know if the other was in love with the vanguard or if he just saw him as his brother that he never had. Either way, he himself had developed a soft spot for both of the 19-year-olds.

~O~

Misaki slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a cage in a seemingly never ending room of white. There were doors everywhere, but he didn't know where they went to. His sister was right next to him. Tears burned in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He pulled his knees to his chest, letting his forehead rest on them. He was physically strong, yes. But his personality wasn't as strong as he made it out to be. He was actually a very submissive person, letting his sister take over the role of keeping others away. The only other person that knew, was Fushimi. That's why it hurt so much when he went over to the blues. Fushimi was his rock when they were best friends. He was able to let go of his fake strong persona, and be the weakling that he really was. He clenched his eyes shut and hoped that they'd be home soon.


	7. Who am I?

Misaki heard a door open, and looked up to see a tall girlish looking brown-eyed man with purple and blue hair. He had lip gloss on, black pants, black boots, and two shirts. One was a long-sleeved dark purple, and the other was a lighter purple that was visible from underneath the first one. He had a dark jacket with leather gloves that had studs down the thumbs, and a sword sticking out from his back.

"W-who are you?" Misaki stuttered, eyes wide. The man smirked.

"My name is Mishakuji Yukari. And you, my beautiful, are in the custody of the green king, Hisui Nagare. It's a pleasure to finally meet the big vanguard of the red clan, Yata Misaki. And who's the lovely lady next to you?" this man, Mishakuji, asked. Misaki gulped inaudibly. He didn't like this guy, he was seemingly creepy. And his mind refused to act like the tough guy everyone thought he was.

"My twin, Yata Mizuki," he said in a small voice. He hated that he was so submissive. Mishakuji smirked at the others behavior. If this kid wasn't as tough as he let on, then this would be easy. Then Mizuki started to wake up. Her hazel eyes fluttered open, not recognizing where she was.

"Huh?" she muttered in confusion.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Mishakuji said. Mizuki's eyes snapped over to the man and narrowed dangerously.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" her voice was frosty and if looks could kill, Mishakuji was certain that he'd be dead already.

"Oh wow, the beautiful girl is the tough one. My, my. To answer your first question, I am Mishakuji Yukari of the green clan. And to answer your second question, we kidnapped you until our goal is met," he explained. Mizuki frowned.

"What about the colorless king? A strain working for him is the one who captured us!" she demanded. Mishakuji laughed.

"The green king is working with the colorless king. We wanted to get at the red king, for the colorless king wants him dead. Suoh Mikoto is our biggest obstacle that we have to face, anyhow. Once he's gone, we can proceed with stealing and releasing the power of the slates! It will be easier once the gold king dies from his old age, however," Mishakuji replied. Misaki looked on in horror at the explanation. Mikoto couldn't die, he would have nothing left to live for if the love of his life was gone. Mizuki didn't have the same feelings as her brother, but there were some feelings there. She didn't want her king to die.

"You can't kill Mikoto!" the twins shouted at the same time, tears erupting from Misaki's face at the very thought. Mizuki looked worriedly at her older brother.

"Awe, is someone getting upset?" Mishakuji teased, grin on his face. Misaki gritted his teeth, glaring at the other. Mishakuji decided that if he had to ruin the red clan, first he had to break these children. The boy would be so easy. Mishakuji touched the side of the cage to let himself in. He grabbed the boy by the arm and proceeded to drag him out. Of course, Mizuki couldn't let that happen. She attempted to get up to protest, but couldn't get even a word out before Mishakuji kicked the breath out of her. Misaki only let out a wordless cry. "Now, now. Don't be like that, precious. Come with me, I'll fix you up right."

"N-no, pl-please," Misaki stuttered out, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. Mizuki looked up through her pained expression, unable to do anything to stop the man. Mishakuji frowned a little before he grinned. He knew exactly how to break this little one. He picked the teen up by the ass, forcing the other to curl his legs obediently around the older man's waist.

"Sh," the purple-haired man whispered gently in the others ear. "Don't be upset. I'm going to love you, like that king of yours never did."

"Wha-," Misaki didn't have words. What was the other talking about? He knew that his king cared for him. They were together. His face scrunched up in confusion, as he looked up at the other with tears gleaming in his hazel eyes. Mishakuji couldn't help but think that this child was beautiful. Of course the other was still a child in his eyes. He himself was thirty while this kid was only nineteen. He was legal, but still considered a child in his eyes.

"Sh. I know you think he cares. But he only wants sex with you. I have evidence that he's had sex with that bartender too. It wasn't that long ago in fact," he said. As he was saying this, he had walked through a door that had a bedroom in it. It was his own bedroom that he was bringing this child into. By this time, Mishakuji had already shut the door. It was just the two of them. Misaki had tears in his eyes. It couldn't be true! "I'll show you. We have video evidence. We hacked into the bar's security."

"I-it can't be t-true," Misaki argued, not wanting to believe it. Mishakuji only shook his head, cradling the boy close to him. He laid him on the bed, only to have the other sit up in defiance. So, he had some work cut out for him. Mishakuji pulled up his computer and opened the saved video file that he wanted the child to watch. He hit play, and Misaki couldn't help but watch with tears gleaming in his eyes. He was trying to hold them back, but failed half way through the video.

The video started out innocent enough. Mikoto was sitting at the bar with a drink in front of him.

"Fuck, I can't stop worrying about him," Mikoto's voice came through rough and deep. Kusanagi sighed.

"I know, but he'll be fine. Yata's a tough kid," the bartender replied, only half paying attention as he was cleaning a glass. Mikoto studied the other for a few moments before he downed the shot in front of him and got up to walk around the counter. Kusanagi wasn't paying his king much attention, and as such was surprised when Mikoto pinned him to the bar. "Mikoto-san? W-what are you doing? You love Yata-chan, don't you?"

"I don't care," the king replied. He proceeded to kiss the bartender's neck, and Kusanagi couldn't disobey his king, even if he wanted to. The blonde closed his eyes, finally accepting that his king wanted to have sex with him. "I want you to distract me. I don't want to think about him anymore."

"If you wish," Kusanagi muttered, turning in his king's arms to slide down to his knees. He unbuckled the belt and unzipped the jeans to push them down enough. Mikoto's hard cock sprung out, already leaking as he stared down at his second-in-command. Kusanagi thought that it was weird that Mikoto's eyes appeared black instead of their usual gold. But he didn't have any time to ponder it as Mikoto pushed his cock against the blonde's soft pink lips. With a reluctant sigh, he opened his mouth to take the cock in his mouth.

"Don't you dare use your teeth," Mikoto grumbled. Kusanagi 'hum'-ed and only continued to suck his king's cock. You could see the tears of regret in the bartender's eyes. He didn't want to hurt Yata-chan. His train of thought was broken off as a big hand pushed his head to take all of the cock in his mouth. His gag reflex was nonexistent, and he was glad that it was. Mikoto moaned at the feeling of being down the other's throat. "Fuck, just like that."

He pulled out of the other's mouth a few moments later to pull the other up and lean him over the bar. He pulled down the others pants to his knees and admired his ass for a moment. He smacked the others ass once, making the blonde cry out. This made his cock take over, instead of his brain.

"Ah! Mikoto, hurry up and fuck me or go away," Kusanagi moaned out. Mikoto smirked and rubbed his finger over the puckered entrance. "Ahh! Fuck!"

"I plan on it, don't worry," Mikoto said. Kusanagi's face scrunched up in thought for a moment. He thought his king's voice sounded off. He didn't have a chance to ponder it as his king slowly pushed his fat cock into the blonde. Kusanagi was already stretched a little, as he had masturbated that morning. Of course, Mikoto hadn't known that.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Kusanagi cried out in utter pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were clenched. Mikoto didn't waste one second in pounding into the bartender's ass. The slap of skin on skin turned the king on even more and he sped up. "M-More!"

Without saying anything, he pulled out of the blonde to turn him around. Bending his back backwards to lean against the bar, he held the narrow hips in front of him and thrust back in at a brutal pace. Mikoto grunted as Kusanagi moaned and wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist. The blonde was too far gone to regret this at the moment. Mikoto looked down, wishing that it was his Misaki below him instead. Of course, cameras can't pick up thoughts. So, it looked like he was studying the bartender intensely.

Kusanagi's eyes suddenly widened and he cried out wordlessly. He came, shooting up into his own face. His ass squeezed around the other, and Mikoto grunted. He released into the blonde, but the name he called out couldn't be heard over Kusanagi's moan. He whispered it before he collapsed on the bartender, passed out.  
"Misaki."

By the end of the video Misaki had tears streaming down his face. When it shut off, he jumped onto Mishakuji who had sat down next to him on the bed. He buried his face into the other's chest, sobs now being ripped from his chest. His heart felt like it had broken into several tiny pieces and wanted the pain to stop. Mishakuji wrapped his long arms around the child, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It would be a bonus if he got the child to himself when this was all over.

"It's okay, I'll protect you. I've got you," Mishakuji whispered, his hot breath fanning over Misaki's ear. With his submissive behavior, it wouldn't have taken all that long for Misaki to break down. The process was sped up significantly because of the comfort that was given to him when his heart was broken. Misaki sniffed and pulled back, watery hazel eyes trained on Mishakuji's soft comforting brown ones.

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" Misaki asked in a soft vulnerable voice. Mishakuji sighed softly.

"Yes. I promise," he said. Misaki nodded and let himself fall asleep in this man's arms. He felt that he could trust this man. His sense of trust wasn't the greatest, so he couldn't sense that this man really didn't care all that much for him. Once the child was asleep, Mishakuji smirked at how easy it was to break the boy. He leaned back against his bedpost and let the child sleep. It would only cement further in the child's mind that he 'cared.'

Suddenly his door opened. He looked up to see Gojo Sukuna in his doorway. His words were spoken quietly when he realized the captured red clansman was sleeping. "Did it work?"

"Of course. I stopped it after Suoh passed out. I didn't let him see when his king woke up. The drug we gave the king worked like a charm. When he woke up, he practically beat himself up over it. It would ruin our plans if he saw that. How that king actually cried when he realized what he had done to his precious second-in-command, Kusanagi Izumo," Mishakuji spoke with an evil smirk. "It worked out beautifully, really."

"Ha!" the thirteen year old cried out quietly in laughter. He walked over to the other and climbed up onto the bed carefully. Mishakuji smiled softly at the other and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Now we only have to wait for the red king's next move."


	8. Find Them

Mikoto was pacing the hallway that he was in. He had traveled to Scepter4's headquarters, wanting to help find the two in any way he could. Anna was with him, currently with Munakata. He sighed and ran his hand through his red hair. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he stood still with his hand still in his hair. He sighed once more and opened his eyes to walk into the room next to him. Munakata, Fushimi, and Anna were in the room. Munakata and Fushimi were trying to track the twins down using technology, while Anna was trying to use her marbles. It had been a week and a half since the two were taken, and he was reaching his limit in patience. "Have you found anything?"

"Tsk. Not yet," Fushimi replied, looking somewhat annoyed. Munakata was constantly having to quietly calm him down so he wouldn't freak out. It was simple touches, like on his arm or a ruffle to his hair. Fushimi knew that Mizuki wouldn't break easily, but Misaki wouldn't take that much. Especially if he was shown the security video. When Fushimi was bored, he had hacked into HOMRA's security and he had seen that entire scene play out as it had happened. 

"I can't find them," Anna replied quietly, a tear falling out of her eye. Mikoto growled softly.

"It's already been over a week," he said, eyes scrunching in anger. Munakata sighed and went to respond when the computer seemingly shut down. Fushimi frowned at it before the green clan's symbol, JUNGLE, showed up. A moment later, the green king showed up. "Nagare."

"Mikoto. I have who you're looking for," the other said. Mikoto's aura surrounded him in his anger.

"Why?" he growled out. Nagare seemed to smirk for a moment before he showed the rest of the room he was in. It looked like a living room, and Mizuki was in a cage with a gag over her mouth. But what really broke Mikoto's heart, was seeing his Misaki. The teen was in a purple man's lap, cuddled up looking over to the screen. The worst part was that his eyes were completely blank. If he couldn't see him breathing, he would've thought that the brunette was dead. "What did you do my twins?"

"Hm? One of my clansmen, Mishakuji, broke your precious Misaki. It was easy really, showing him the security footage of what you did with Kusanagi-san," the king replied. Mikoto's eyes widened in horror, and Fushimi sighed.

"What do you want?" the black-haired teen asked, seeming lazy. The purple-haired man laughed, before whispering in Misaki's ear. The broken boy looked over at the screen, focusing on one point. He saw the look on his ex-best-friend's face, one saying that he didn't care. Misaki buried his face into the purple -haired man's neck, not moving again. The man smirked at the camera once Misaki couldn't see his face. 

"We want the slates. And the colorless king wants Suoh Mikoto being sent to his early grave. It works for us, seeing as you're too powerful for us to simply kill ourselves," the green king said, not a hint of emotion in his face. Then a thirteen year old kid popped out of nowhere. 

"I'm bored," he complained. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at this child. 

"Go on a mission then. You have plenty to choose from," the green king said, looking toward the kid. 

While this all happened, Anna was studying the people in the video. She couldn't track the twins down. Maybe she could track the man down that had Misaki on his lap. She looked at the screen through her marble, studying what the man looked like. Then she looked down to her map, putting her marbles down. The king noticed what she was doing.

"What are you doing, little red clansman?" he asked. Anna looked up, not stopping her marbles. 

"I'm colorblind, except for the color red. I was simply curious to see what you looked like in color. My marbles help me do that," she spoke. The other nodded, accepting the girl's words. She was a child, what could she do? A red aura surrounded Anna for a moment before it disappeared, her marbles softly clinking together on one spot on the map. Anna smiled softly, looking towards the screen once more.

"Well, you know what we want. What is your next move? We have captured your twins, and broken one of them. How will you retaliate?" Hisui asked. Mikoto had calmed down at hearing the marbles clink together. He knew what that meant. 

"I'll have to think of a plan to find your sorry ass," he growled angrily, pretending that he didn't know where they were. The purple-haired man smirked and laughed.  
"Good luck. Are you going to ask your precious Kusanagi-san?" he asked. Mikoto flinched at the mention, and looked away in shame. 

"Tsk. You'll know when we've made a decision," Fushimi said. Nagare then frowned.

"Munakata Reisi, why haven't you spoken up?" he asked. Munakata smirked. 

"I'm only here to help a few friends. The twins mean nothing to me," he responded. Misaki and Mizuki both flinched at the man's words. That unnerving smile never leaving his face. 

"You have a plan," he said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the blue-haired man. The smile still never left the blue king's face.

"Now, what makes you think that?" he asked. Fushimi rolled his eyes with a 'tsk.'

"He always has that creepy look," Fushimi muttered, glaring up at his king. Hisui raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, I look forward to seeing your next move," he said, clicking his computer off. Mikoto looked over to his fellow king with a raised eyebrow.

"You do have a plan. I can see it in your eyes," he accused the other. Munakata laughed. 

"I do, actually. And you're going to love it," he responded. He turned to the little girl, scooping up her marbles before the other two could see where they landed. 

"Anna-chan. You memorized where they landed yes?"

"Yes," she responded, nodding her head. 

"Good. Cause were going on a small detour first," he said. Mikoto raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He only followed the blue clansman and his king, making sure that Anna was with them. 

Mikoto didn't pay attention to where they were going. He closed his eyes in the car, only seeing his broken Misaki in the arms of another. A tear escaped his eyes and it wasn't the first time that he envision himself dying. He wasn't really suicidal, but sometimes he thought he had deserved it. This was one of those times. He only opened his eyes when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Mikoto, we're here," the gentle voice of Anna pierced through his thoughts. 

"Hm?" Mikoto blinked his eyes open, seeing that the car had indeed stopped. He frowned when he realized that they were in front of the building where the slates were kept. "Why are we here?"

"It's a surprise," Munakata said. He put his arm around Fushimi's shoulder, whispering something into the younger's ear. A frown spread out on his face, but he didn't comment on whatever the other had said. Mikoto only sighed. The walk up to the slates was long, and when they reached the doors he saw the gold king standing in front of them. 

"Your swords," the old man spoke. Munakata nodded, removing his sword and scabbard from his person. He laid it on the floor at the stronger man's feet. When Fushimi didn't move to remove his own sword and scabbard, Munakata moved to stand behind him. Without a word, the blue king removed the sword and scabbard and put it next to his. Fushimi 'tsk'ed but didn't argue. The old man nodded before opening the doors. Upon entering the room, they had to shield their eyes against a bright light standing in the middle of the room. 

"Welcome," the voice was female, and they they realized that the light was in the vague shape of a woman. Mikoto was pulled towards this light, not questioning why. When he reached her, she gently pushed him to lay down on the ground. He closed his eyes as the slates lit up underneath him. "The gods have been given permission by the fates to grant a wish. This is our response. We will raise your weismann level limit. Instead of 100, it will be 500. But do not let it get too high. Above 400 cannot be healed."

"How do I heal?" he asked, brows furrowing in confusion. The goddess laughed but didn't respond. Instead a bright light surrounded them both. Mikoto yelled out in pain as he felt his powers stretching impossibly high before retracting back down. He was breathing heavily and saw numbers above him. It slowly started to go up from 100 until it reached 500. Once it did, the numbers faded. But his sword of Damocles took its place. It was cracked and falling apart, but it slowly started to heal. He watched in amazement as it healed to look like it did the first day he got his powers. Once the process was complete, the light faded until it was just surrounding the goddess.

"To heal, you simply let your powers rest. Your clansman should only use the power of the flames in an emergency only. You have been chosen to be a worthy king for the red aura. Use this opportunity well, Suoh Mikoto. Now, go save your twins," the goddess spoke before fading completely. Mikoto was still breathless, golden eyes wide as he stared at the spot where the goddess had been standing. 

"Let's go Suoh. You heard what she said," Munakata spoke up. Mikoto smiled gently, murmuring a thanks under his breath to the gods. He hadn't believed that they were helpful in the least, but now he knew that they did pay attention. He got to his feet, following the others to go get his twins.

~O~

Every king felt the shift in power, sensing that the red king was now the most powerful. Hisui cursed in the little room he was in with his clansmen. Misaki's eyes opened wide as he felt his mark heat up slightly. It was a sign that his king was coming to get him. Mizuki had felt it as well, but didn't know what it meant.  
"Ah, so that's what they did," Hisui said softly. "Suoh Mikoto has gained more power."

"Huh?" Misaki asked, looking over. His eyes weren't as blank as they had been a few moments ago. Hisui looked over at the red clansman.

"He still won't care about you. He just has more power. I'm a threat to him and he has come to stop me. Don't be confused," the green king spoke, almost casually. Misaki whimpered and buried his face into Mishakuji's neck. The older man wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered soothing words in his ear. He didn't mind keeping the child broken. It would be worth the pain in the red king's eyes to see what he had lost. Mizuki tried to tell her brother not to listen, but he couldn't hear her words through her gag. They had turned Misaki against his own twin as well.

"Shut up! You're a liar anyway!" Misaki cried out, turning towards the girl. Tears gleamed in her eyes and pain shot through her heart once more. 

"Shush, calm down my kitten. I'll protect you, you know I will," Mishakuji whispered in the boy's ear. Slowly Misaki started to calm down. The green king thought to himself. Even if Mikoto stopped or killed him, he had still left a lot of damage behind. Allowing a grin to appear on his face, he waited for the opposing team's next move. It would be amusing to say the least. Especially as it would be very difficult to kill or capture the colorless king.


	9. Fight

Fushimi had been thinking this entire time. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped that Misaki still trusted him. Munakata looked over to him. "You have a plan."

"Tsk. What makes you say that?" the black-haired teen responded. He saw Mikoto and Anna look over to him. Munakata chuckled softly, ruffling his clansman's hair. The teen glared at the other and pushed the hand away. "Don't touch my hair."

"You and Misaki are a lot more alike than I thought," Anna spoke up. She had sat in Mikoto's lap for the ride. Tatara had joined them and was sitting next to them. 

"Could you tell me why you only brought Totsuka with you?" the blue king asked. Fushimi hid a smirk as he looked out the window, but he answered his king's question before Mikoto could. 

"Besides the king himself, the three top strongest members of HOMRA are Kusanagi, Misaki, and Tatara. Tatara might not like to fight, but he is one of the strongest. And I'd imagine that he's not happy if he demanded that he tag along for the rescue mission," he said. Munakata looked thoughtful over to the man in question. Tatara smiled innocently at the blue king. 

No one else spoke on the rest of the journey to the green king's hideout. Mikoto was thinking about what he could do to help his twins, especially his Misaki. A tear escaped his eye at the thought that he might never get Misaki to trust him ever again. 

It was about ten more minutes before they made it to the hideout. It was an old abandoned building. They stopped some distance away from it. Tatara frowned at the building. 

"It has a spell surrounding it." he said. Fushimi sighed. Of course it would. Getting in wouldn't be easy. Mikoto turned towards the brunette. Tatara smiled. "It shouldn't be hard to break."

"You can break through spells?" the blue king asked, eyes wide. Tatara laughed lightheartedly. 

"I'm not just a pretty face, blue king," he said. He turned to the building and closed his eyes. Red flames surrounded him. A breeze from the amount of power blew his hair around gently. A few moments later, the sound of shattered glass sounded all around the building. A visible dome broke and fell in pieces to the ground. "All good."

"Ah," Mikoto muttered, moving forward. Tatara nodded, took Anna's hand, and followed his king. Fushimi also followed without hesitation. The blue king stood frozen for a moment. He didn't think anyone in his ranks could've done that. He shook his head to clear it before following the others. 

~O~

"Shit, they got through the barrier?" the green king swore under his breath. Mishakuji only tightened his hold on the sleeping red clansman in his arms. Everyone was quiet. No noise could be heard. It caused the green king to worry. 

Suddenly, the wall exploded. There stood the red king, little Anna, innocent Tatara, the blue king, and the elusive Fushimi. Fushimi sighed at the state of Misaki. He knew what he had to do. He had already told the red king of his plan. The red king knew that Fushimi would not steal Misaki from him. 

"Misaki, wake up," Fushimi said. Out of reflex, Misaki's eyes opened at his former friend's commanding voice. Besides leaving, the other boy had never hurt him before. Mishakuji frowned at the power this black-haired boy had over his prisoner. "Come over here, now."

A whimper left Misaki's mouth. To anyone else, it sounded as if Fushimi was angry. Misaki knew that the tone meant that Misaki had done something stupid, but he wasn't in trouble. Mishakuji smirked when Misaki didn't move. "He won't listen to you. You never cared for him anyways."

"Misaki," Fushimi said with a smirk forming on his lips. "Since when did you believe everything you hear? I thought you were smarter than that?"

"I am! Shut up Monkey!" the boy shouted. He may be submissive, but he wouldn't let anyone insult him. Fushimi laughed. 

"Doesn't seem that way to me. It looks like you just believed what this priss said. I saw that video as well. There was more to it that he didn't show you, and the fact that your beloved king was drugged by the man that you're cuddled up against," Fushimi said. Misaki's eyes widened. He knew that Fushimi would never lie to him. Mishakuji gritted his teeth before tightened his grip on the boy. 

"I didn't lie to him. His king does not care for him at all! He hasn't tried to make a move to get him once! He just stands in the same place!" the girlish man said with a smirk. That's when Tatara laughed. 

"Misaki, come here."

Misaki looked over to the other brunette, not knowing that he was here. His eyes widened once more. Why was he here? He hated fighting! Misaki was so confused right now. Tatara only smiled at him and opened his arms. Tatara was that figure that everyone in HOMRA trusted. He was sometimes the glue that kept them together. He helped with any problems that any of them had. He was the 'mother'-figure of their clan. 

Tears appeared in Misaki's eyes. Just by looking at Tatara, he knew that he had been lied to. It helped that Fushimi had come to rescue him too. Misaki fought to get away from the man that held him hostage. Mishakuji tightened his arms, using all of his strength. He didn't realize how strong the vanguard was. 

Misaki's eyes flashed and used part of his strength to break away from the man. He ran as fast as he could to Tatara. The man held him close. Mikoto smirked.   
"Why are you smirking, red king? We still have the other Yata twin," he spoke calmly. 

"Do you?" Mikoto asked, voice deep. Nagare's eyes widened and he turned to see that Anna had snuck to the cage, releasing the other girl. Mizuki had a smirk on her face. 

"Think again, bastard," she said. The green king's face twisted in anger. Before he could do anything, Mikoto knocked him out with a single punch.

"He really was weak," he commented. 

"I feel like that was too easy," the blue king stated. Mikoto frowned. 

"Ah," he agreed. Anna spoke up.

"We still have to find the silver king. He wanted Mikoto dead, remember?" she stated, like it was normal conversation. Mikoto sighed. They had a lot of work to do.

~O~

Later that day, Mikoto was back at the bar with the others. Misaki hadn't left Tatara's side since he had been rescued. Everyone realized how delicate their vanguard was. Mikoto was torn apart and didn't know what to do. He just wanted to hold his Misaki close to him, but he feared that he would be rejected because of the damage caused by the green clansman. 

The doors opened to the bar and everyone turned to see Fushimi in the doorway. He had his computer tucked under his arm. "Misaki."

Just his name, and Misaki nodded. He finally left Tatara's side, only to go to Fushimi's. The taller boy picked the broken boy up and headed upstairs with him. Mikoto sighed as he watched this. The other red clansmen didn't question this, knowing how tight the bond was between those two before Fushimi left. 

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked when they had arrived in the den. Fushimi sighed and sat on the couch, allowing Misaki to curl up into him. They saw each other as brothers. Of course, brothers fought sometimes. 

"I've come to show you the rest of that video. You need to trust your boyfriend."

The video started when Mikoto collapsed onto Kusanagi. The blonde watched as those black eyes returned to their gold hue. Once Mikoto saw the position he was in, his eyes widened. "I-Izumo? What happened?"

"We just had sex," Kusanagi said bluntly, voice cracking half-way through. Mikoto gained a panicked look on his face and immediately broke away from the bartender. 

"W-why didn't you stop me?" Mikoto asked, voice sounding broken. He was starting to break down. He absently fixed himself, the bartender doing the same. Then Mikoto fell to the floor on his knees. "W-what did I do?"

"Mikoto, calm down. Please," Kusanagi was also on the verge of tears. He knew how much this must hurt his king. A tear slipped out of Mikoto's golden eye. Kusanagi sighed, and knelt down to hug the other. "Calm down. It wasn't you. I promise. During the whole thing, your eyes were black."

"Black?" the redhead asked. Kusanagi nodded and held his best friend. 

"I-I think, that you might've been drugged," Kusanagi said, voice shaky. Mikoto started to cry silently. He wasn't together with his Misaki, but he still felt like he had betrayed the other. 

"I-I betrayed him," Mikoto said, voice almost not picked up by the camera. Kusanagi tightened his hold on his king. 

"I know," Kusanagi said. The rest of the video was of Kusanagi trying to silently comfort an equally silent crying Mikoto.

"You see? This is the truth. He didn't mean to have sex. The green clan drugged the red king. He was torn up about it for hours before eventually Tatara had to calm him down when he came back. Mikoto Suoh truly does love you Misaki. You weren't even together when this happened," Fushimi said. He was comforting the other. Misaki had started to cry as he watched the video. If anyone else saw Fushimi being nice like he was, he would murder them. He was cruel to everyone else. 

"W-Why would t-they drug him?" Misaki asked, face buried into his friend's chest. When Fushimi had helped rescue him, he had realized that the other hadn't left him. He had just felt like he didn't belong in the red clan, and that was okay. 

"To get to you," Fushimi responded, pushing his glasses up. His blue eyes watched the other. He hoped that the delicate boy would heal soon. With Misaki being in the red clan, he knew that he would have plenty of help. Fushimi pressed his lips lightly to the top of Misaki's head. "You know that I'll always be there to help you, right?"

"Of course, nii-san," Misaki responded, looking up with a slight smile.

~O~

It was about an hour after the two had gone upstairs that they heard running footsteps. They all looked over to the stairs. Mikoto tried to hide his worried look. Misaki came flying down the stairs, tears still falling down his face, and he launched himself at Mikoto. He buried his face into his neck, wrapping his arms around the warm man. He sobbed out his next words. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Mikoto whispered into the other's ear. He held the boy just as tightly, closing his eyes and burying his own face into Misaki's hair. Only Tatara noticed Fushimi leaving. He walked over to the teen and put his arm around him for a moment.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Fushimi's face turned slightly red and and 'tsk'-ed.

"I didn't do anything to deserve thanks," he said. Tatara gave a small laugh.

"You helped him start to heal when I couldn't. For that I thank you," Tatara said. "All of HOMRA does."

"Tsk, whatever. I'm leaving," he said. He ducked out from under the brunette's arm and left the building. 

~O~

"Damn it."

The colorless king watched from the window of the bar, unnoticed. Well he thought he went unnoticed. He had stolen the body of a young man with white hair and an innocent face. He thought the name was 'Isana Yashiro', but he didn't care. 

The red king was supposed to die. Instead he lived, and still had his precious Yata Misaki. It sickened him, that his plan failed. He gritted his teeth. He would just have to figure some other way to destroy the red king. He was sure his next plan wouldn't fail. He would have to involve the blue clan once again. That wouldn't be a problem, as the red and blue clan were close with each other. A grin spread on his face once his plan formed.


End file.
